


The Absolutely Obscene Undone Button

by n_dix0n



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_dix0n/pseuds/n_dix0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jonny doesn't have enough time to do all the buttons on his shirt, thus the absolutely obscene undone button in his interview. We finally find out the reason behind said undone button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Absolutely Obscene Undone Button

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this gif: toewscrosby.tumblr.com/post/77972394468/
> 
> Special thanks to price-de-nice for brainstorming the ideas through with me! I couldn't have written this without her help!  
> I haven't written in a long time, so bear with me. However, constructive criticism and comments in general are welcome!

So, Patrick and Jonny have been together for a little while. Maybe together isn’t the right word since they haven’t actually _talked_ about it. Jonny’s, like, an emotionless, Canadian, robot, or something and Pat doesn’t really want to bring it up himself. All Pat knows is that he and Johnny have spent a few nights at each other’s apartments, and he hasn’t brought anyone home when the team’s gone out. He’s pretty sure Jonny hasn’t either.

                                                               

They just beat the Blues, 4-0, and the guys are hyped up on the win. Almost everyone in the locker room has already been interviewed and they’re all finishing showering.

 

Shawsy bounces over to where Jonny and Pat’s stalls are, smiling like a lunatic. Shawsy had two goals that game and he looks like he just won the Stanley Cup. Jonny looks up from unlacing his skate and raises his eyebrows at Shaw. He’s becoming more immune to Johnny’s death glares because his smile doesn’t even falter.

 

“Jonny! Kaner! Are you guys coming out with us?”

 

Pat opens his mouth to agree, but Jonny squeezes his knee and shakes his head.

 

“Kaner and I are gunna stay in tonight.”

 

Pat’s eyebrows knit together in confusion but he doesn’t say anything.

 

Andrew puts on his best pouting face. “But we just won 4-0! Don’t you think you deserve to go out?”

 

“You had two great goals, Shawsy. Go out and celebrate.”

 

Pat nods in agreement. “Well come next time, mutt! You can count on it!”

 

“Alright, fine.” Andrew sighs. He starts to walk away but turns around. “Oh yeah, you and Kaner are last for interviews tonight, so maybe it’s good we don’t have to wait for you.”

 

Jon nods in thanks and grabs a towel to head to the showers. Pat quickly reaches for his and whips it, smacking Jonny in the ass. Jon turns around to glare at him and Pat wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“Not here, Pat.”

 

Pat sticks out his lower lips and unleashes his puppy eyes. He bats his eyelashes a few times for good measure.

 

“Fine, Jonny.”

 

Jon rolls his eyes turns around and walks back towards the showers. Pat gets up once Jonny has disappeared and wanders around the locker room. Almost everyone has left, except Saader and Leddy who are being interviewed, and Duncs, Seabs, and Sharpie who are stuffing their gear into their bags.

 

Pat grabs his towel to shower off when he hears Jonny turn the water off. He bounds into the showers, ignoring Jonny’s pointedly judging glance at him. Pat washes off quickly, and is out before Jonny’s even dressed. He walks around the locker room, searching for chapstick that had been in his suit pocket. Sharpie looks at him and laughs.

 

“Peeks, the only people who need chapstick are girls, or people who are actually get some.”

 

Pat scoffs at Sharpie. “I get plenty of action, Sharpie. In fact, last time I went to the bar, there was this gorgeous brunette that had her eyes on me all night, making goo-goo eyes at me across the bar and I bought…”

 

Sharpie waves his hands around dramatically, shaking his head. “Alright Peeks, that’s enough. I don’t care to hear about your love life.”

 

“Fine,” Pat turns to Duncs and Seabs and opens his mouth, but before he can actually say anything, they both stand up simultaneously.

 

“I’ve got to get back to take care of Carter, sorry Peeks.” Seabs grabs his wallet and phone and all but sprints out of the locker room.

 

“Kelly-Rae wants me home, too. Sorry Pat.” Duncs says, looking down at his phone.

 

“See you tomorrow morning!” Duncs calls after him as he walks out the door of the locker room.

 

Pat wanders back over to where Jonny is, fully dressed and combing his hair. Pat quickly gets his suit back on and takes one last look around the locker room before shoving Jonny into the wall. Jonny’s eyes widen and Pat laughs.

 

“Relax Jon, no one’s here besides Leddy and Saader and they’re getting interviewed.”

 

Jon hesitates but doesn’t make any effort to stop Pat. He bites Jon’s lip and wraps his arms around Jonny’s neck. Jon takes the opportunity to switch their positions, with Pat up against the wall now. Pat reaches for Jonny’s shirt and starts to undo all the buttons. He runs his hands along Jonny’s stomach, resting them on the sides where he knows Jonny is ticklish. Pat runs his finger along Jon’s side and he bites down hard on Pat’s lip in retaliation. Pat laughs and does it again anyways. Jonny stops and backs away, glaring at Pat. Pat just reaches for the back of his neck and pulls Jon back in. Jon swipes his tongue against Pat’s lower lip and he opens his mouth for Jon. They lick into each other’s mouths as Pat tries to grind their hips together. Pat leaves a trail of kisses down Jonny’s neck and starts to suck on a spot on his neck. Jon lets out a moan and Pat smiles into his neck. Jon grabs the sides of Pat’s face and pulls him back up. Jon bites Kaner’s bottom lip, then his top. Kaner realizes that isn’t getting them too far and reaches down to undo the button on Jonny’s pants. Jonny grabs a hold of Kaner’s hand, preventing him from doing so. Pat pouts but leans in to kiss Jonny’s neck again.

 

“Kaner they wan–”

 

Saader pauses mid-sentence, coming around the corner and stares at Jon at Pat. Pat looks at Saader and raises his eyebrows.

 

“Yes, Brandon?” Pat asks as Jonny steps away, flushed red.

 

“Um, the reporters wanted to see you and Jon now… But I can tell them you’re busy?” Brandon fidgets uncomfortably, but Jon and Pat act as if nothing happened.

 

Pat resists the urge to laugh but manages to get out a “No, we’ll be right out.”

 

Saader nods and walks away with his head down. Pat and Jonny share a look, then Pat drags Jonny out of the locker room to the reporters.

 

“Wait, Pat my shirt…” Jonny says as he rapidly tries to re-do the buttons on his shirt.

 

“Fuck your shirt, Jonny. I want to get these interviews over ASAP.”

 

They barge through the doorway, Jon’s buttons still not completely done, but presentable enough, he hopes.

 

They make it through their interviews and no one seems to take much notice of [the absolutely obscene undone button](http://toewscrosby.tumblr.com/post/77972394468/the-absolutely-obscene-undone-button).

 

\-----------------------------------

However, that’s only during the interview. Pat and Jon come into the locker room together the next morning before morning skate. Sharpie comes in not long after and sits in his stall for a few minutes.

 

“Hey Toe-es, I know you’re trying to compete with me, but you don’t even have half the style I do. Undoing your shirt buttons before an interview does not make you more fashionable. Besides, no one wants to see that.”

 

Jon rolls his eyes but Pat pipes up, “Sharpie, you’re his idol, he looks up to you and wants to be just like you. Cut him some slack, he’s got a lot to compete with.”

 

Kaner winks at Jonny and Sharpie barks out a laugh.

 

“Speaking of, Peeks. I’ve got something for you.”

 

Sharpie reaches into his bag and pulls out chapstick. He gets up at the same time Saader is standing in front of them, talking to Jonny about what happened yesterday.

 

“…I just want you to know that I won’t tell anyone and your secret is safe with me.” Sharpie overhears Saader talking to Jonny.

 

Jonny nods his head and claps Saader on the back. “Thanks, Brandon. That means a lot.”

 

Sharpie pokes into their business as he walks over, to no one’s surprise.

 

He claps his hand over his mouth and feigns shock. “Toe-es what did you get yourself into now?”

 

Jonny stares at Sharpie but doesn’t answer. Then Sharpie starts laughing hysterically.

 

“Did you bring Lindsey to the locker room? You snuck her in here and that’s why your shirt was undone? Oh my god, your face did look pretty flushed. Toe-es, I’m impressed I would not have expected that from you. Peeks, maybe, but not you.”

 

At that, Saader’s eyes go wide and he sputters, “I’ve got to go, uh, get ready.” He all-but runs away and Sharpie looks after him with a weird expression.

 

“What’s up with Saader?”

 

Jonny and Pat both shrug, but don’t meet Sharpie’s eyes.

 

“Anyways, Peeks, this is for you, since you were fretting about your lost chapstick yesterday.”

 

Sharpie tosses Pat the chapstick. Pat catches it and rolls his eyes at Sharpie. Sharpie leans in closer and notices Pat’s red, actually quite chapped lips.

 

“I guess you weren’t lying, Peeks. I can see you have been getting some action.”

 

Pat smiles smugly at Sharpie. “Told you I was.”

 

Sharpie glances at Jonny, whose face is beet red, trying to make himself look busy. Sharpie’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. He looks back and forth between the two boys.

 

“You two were the only ones in the locker room when we left. Jonny’s buttons were undone and your lips are all chapped. Do you have something you want to tell us?”

 

Jon looks up and notices the whole locker room has gone silent, and they're all staring and Jon and Pat.

 

Pat just laughs and shrugs. “We’re just getting some action, Sharpie.”

 

Sharpie looks back and forth between the two a few times.

 

“Well, it’s about time, boys!” He announces as the whole locker room starts whooping and hollering, walking over to clap both Johnny and Pat on the back.

 

 


End file.
